From the beginning
by bmrdbgt
Summary: *COMPLETE* Ryanna becomes distant from the boys but for what reason?
1. secret schooling

From the beginning 

AGES- Trunks- 14, 18 Ryanna- 14, 18 Goten- 13, 17 Pan- 8, 12 Bra- 9, 13 Kankton- 11, 15

Marron- 11, 15 Ubbu- 16

Ch. 1: secret schooling

Trunks smirked at his female opponent. Powering up he fired an attack hitting her at point blank range. Ryanna fazed out and landed a solid punch in the back. Wincing Trunks turned around but caught nothing but air as she fazed out again and sent a KI blast straight at him. "Damn Ryanna, you're fighting like a mad cat. Something's got you fired up." Ryanna smirked and landed beside him. Holding out her hand she helped him up off the floor. "Nice workout Trunks," her watch beeped. "Oh I better get going." Trunks looked disappointed. "Again, you're always cutting our time short what's with you lately." Ryanna shrugged and walked out of the gravity machine. Trunks sighed. He hardly got to see Ryanna anymore. She was too busy, and she wouldn't even tell anyone what she was working on. Walking into the kitchen he got a dishtowel and dried of the perspiration from his body. "Hey dude! See you've been working out." Trunks looked up to see Goten smiling his patented 'Son smile'. "Yeah I was training with Ryanna. Then she took off." "Again, Man what is she up to that's more important than hanging out with us?" Trunks shrugged and sighed. It wasn't exactly his day today. "Well at least school is out." Trunks smiled and nodded. 

Ryanna sighed. She hated leaving her friends like this but she had things on her mind and she needed to concentrate. A few weeks ago she had applied herself to a Boarding school in California, in other words America. This school was high tech and only applied to the best in computer technology, economics, mathematics and learning skills. Her final letter was due this week and if she was to go to the school she had to do her best. That's where her ditching Goten and Trunks came in. She took classes during the weekends, Thursdays, and Tuesdays. She had to admit though it broke her heart to see Goten and Trunks' disappointed faces every time she had to leave. And if she did get accepted she wouldn't see their faces for four years. Tears started to well up in her eyes but refused to cry. She had been one to hide her emotions ever since Buu. She was treated as a child then... Now she was going to prove that Ryanna Coutsa'n could handle herself by herself.

Well that's chapter one... what do yah think? More chapters on the way Arigato!


	2. suspicions and feathery kisses

From the beginning 

AGES- Trunks- 14, 18 Ryanna- 14, 18 Goten- 13, 17 Pan- 8, 12 Bra- 9, 13 Kankton- 11, 15

Marron- 11, 15 Ubbu- 16

Ch. 2: Suspicions and feathery kisses

8 year-old Pan Son chased around 9 year- old Bra and 11 year old Kankton around the room in a fit of laughter. "Tag! You're it now Kankton." Pan smiled and took off in the opposite direction. Pan ran and ran with Kankton on her tail heading towards the front door where she hit a wall. "Ouch now who would be stupid enough to put a wall there?" "Who are you calling a wall?" Pan looked up to see Ryanna. "Hey you're home. Finally I thought I'd never get to see you." Ryanna smiled and looked further down the hall where she saw both her brother and Bra smiling. "Hey sis it's about time you got back. Trunks and Goten were looking for you." Ryanna shook her head and headed up stairs to her room. "What's with her?" Kankton shrugged at Pan's question and continued to look up to where his sister disappeared." Ryanna sighed for the thousandth time that day. She hated ignoring her friends and her only family, her brother. She was about to head into her room when she heard voices from down the hall. "I'm telling you Trunks she's up to something!" "Will you quit- Ryanna you're back!" Ryanna blushed and smiled at the two. "Hey Trunks, Goten, yeah I just got home." "Well we were about to go Spar for a bit. DO you wanna come with us?" Ryanna thought for a minute and didn't see any harm in it. "Well okay but only for a little bit. I have some work to do." Trunks raised an eyebrow but shook it off. 

For the next two hours the three sparred in the gravity room while Vegeta was at Goku's {don't ask}. After Goten headed home Ryanna and Trunks continued to spar. "So uh what is it with you and all your disappearances?" Ryanna blocked his punch and sent a kick to his chest. "It's nothing Trunks now will you quit the talking and Spar?" He blocked it and held her down onto the floor. "I'll spar but I know it's not just nothing. What is with you, we hardly get to see you anymore?" Ryanna tried to get up but couldn't. "It's just something I'm doing for school now let me up." "Hmm maybe you can try this on me one day and no I won't let you up until you tell me exactly what I want to know." Ryanna growled and was about to kick him when he closed the space between them and kissed her lips gently. Ryanna was shocked to say the least. "W-what was that for?" Trunks just smirked and this made Ryanna mad. She kicked up her feet sending him flying into the nearest wall. "Don't play with my emotions Trunks!" "Ryanna I didn't." "Then what was that kiss for?" "Cause I- I-" "you what? Huh? Huh? Huh?" "IT'S BECAUSE I LIKE YOU OKAY!" Trunks blushed from saying that. Ryanna shut her mouth but continued to stare at Trunks. "I'm gonna go eat now." Ryanna nodded and adjusted her fist gloves. "I'm gonna stay in here for awhile." Trunks nodded, but before exiting he said. "I mean it Ryanna, I really do like you." Ryanna looked to him as he closed the door. She shook it off and began to punch the sandbag. "Yeah right."


	3. The Encounter in West City Forest

From the beginning 

AGES- Trunks- 14, 18 Ryanna- 14, 18 Goten- 13, 17 Pan- 8, 12 Bra- 9, 13 Kankton- 11, 15

Marron- 11, 15 Ubbu- 16

Ch. 2: The Encounter in West City Forest

Ryanna was confused. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever feel like this. With only a simple touch from him... she couldn't stop thinking about him. The sky was moistened with rain clouds but no rain from the sky. The cool breeze gently blew her shoulder length hair. So there she sat on the crooked cliff right above West City near West City forest. With her knees pulled up to her stomach and her arms crossed on top of them she let her mind wander and be unaware of the presence behind her. Trunks looked at Ryanna curiously. Walking up behind her he placed a hand on her shoulder and immediately felt her tense up. "Don't worry it's just me." "I know Trunks." Getting up she looked into Trunks' crystal blue eyes. They were young and exciting, but all the while mysterious and cold. "You got a letter today... in the mail." Ryanna's ears perked up at this. Taking out an envelope from his back pocket she recognized it as her letter to San Diego's boarding school for educated girls. "You got accepted." Ryanna smiled but frowned when she saw the look on Trunks' face. "Accepted to what Ryanna?" "San Diego's Boarding school for educated girls," she mumbled under her breath but loud enough for Trunks to hear.

"A boarding school?" "It's a really great school Trunks. It's a high school/ college for girls/ women like me." "You could have told us." Ryanna turned from him and walked to the edge of the cliff with her arms crossed. "I didn't want your pity." "What pity?" "Oh common Trunks! Ever since we fought Buu I was treated like a kid. That I couldn't take care of myself... but this school... It's my chance to do something on my own. To learn what I can." "So this is why you've been so distant with Goten, and I because of this stupid school!" "It's not stupid Trunks!" Ryanna glared at him. "You know what forget it! I'll never understand you Trunks Briefs! First you say you like me and now you're yelling at me for no good reason!" She tried to run off but Trunks grabbed her arm. "I don't want you to go because I want you here." Ryanna was mad slamming her fist into his jaw he fell backwards enough chance for her to escape. While she took off Trunks got a hold of himself and ran after her. Ryanna dodged through the thicket of trees with her heart pounding hard. She stopped right in front of a steep hill and was about to turn around when someone smacked into her and sent both of them tumbling down the hill. "Trunks you baka get off of me!" Trunks gave her a smirk. "Why do you insist on being persistent?" Ryanna glared at him not liking the position they were in at all. 

Trunks was on top of her his hands on either sides of her chest their faces ere dangerously close and their breathing was in sync. Leaning down Trunks kissed her soft full lips loving the way they taste and felt. For a bit Ryanna kissed back unable to move or wanting to let go. "Trunks, stop we can't do this." She looked into his soft blue eyes. "I'm going to that school. She kicked him off her with a thump. "No matter what I feel for you." She then leapt into the cold gray skies.

Well there's Ch. 3.... what do you think of it so far? Review please!


	4. Mind games

From the beginning 

AGES- Trunks- 14, 18 Ryanna- 14, 18 Goten- 13, 17 Pan- 8, 12 Bra- 9, 13 Kankton- 11, 15

Marron- 11, 15 Ubbu- 16.

Author's note: School is out for Winter break not Summer. okay? good. 

Ch. 3: Mind games

Ryanna looked at the TV in the shop's window. It was showing a preview of a Romance movie. She sighed hands in her coat pocket her eyes were delirious and lost. She hated the look Trunks gave her when she denied his love. She just didn't have time to fall in love... I mean Dende' she was only fourteen! Walking down the sidewalk she looked at various shops uninterested in any of them. She stopped and sighed again looking at the clouded sky as several doves flew over head. She smiled sadly and looked at the window next to her. It was a book shop, and wouldn't you know her luck a bulletin board posted Chary Cabana's {My character... I owe her} newest Romance novel. Ryanna looked at the couple on the front cover... and watched as they turned into an older version of her and Trunks. She gazed at it then her glassy reflection, touching her face she shook her head crossed her arms and stubbornly walked away from it. As she made her way she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. Thinking it was Trunks, she slapped the hand away and ran down the sidewalk. The man who had touched her looked on bewildered. "I just wanted to know what time it was." Shrugging he walked in the opposite direction. 

Ryanna finally stopped at a light stop breathing heavily. Looking up se began to hear voices. She turned around and saw devilishly red eyes looking at her mumbling about denying her feelings. She backed away scared unaware she was walking onto the busy street. "Hey girl look out. Snapping out of her daydream she noticed a large Truck heading her way folding up her arms she powered up and prepared for the blow. As soon as they hit she was brushed back a bit but the front of the trunk looked as if it was in a fender bender with a elephant. Ryanna looked at her arms that were now bruised from the collision. The people on the street and in the cars looked at her in shock. Ryanna scared stiff took off running. Trunks sat on the couch depressed. He just had to scare her off! "Damn it!" "You know Trunks this really is a good school she will be going to maybe you shouldn't bother her so much." Trunks looked to his mother like she was crazy. "She'll be gone four six years mom!" "Four actually," Trunks turned to the source of the voice. Ryanna walked into the living room her hands in her jacket pocket covering her bruises. "Ryanna I think it's a great idea for you to be going to this school." Ryanna smiled sadly. "You're the only one that thinks so." She replied sending what looked like a look of sadness and guilt towards Trunks. Trunks looked down as if in shame. "Ryanna what are you doing wearing a jacket inside. It must be at least 90 degrees in this house." Ryanna almost choked. "Um, I'm fine I'll just take it off when I get upstairs." "Ih don't be silly there's a coat rack right here now give me the jacket." Ryanna sighed seeing that there was no arguing with her. Giving Bulma her jacket Ryanna prayed she didn't notice the bruises on her arms... No such luck. "Oh my Kami! What happened Ryanna?" Ryanna looked at her bruised arms. "I had a little accident with..." She sighed. "A moving truck" she mumbled the last part but Trunks heard her. "WHAT?" "It was an accident i wasn't looking where I was going and he just came out of no where. I was the only one who was hurt do don't worry." "I'm worrying... No normal human could have survived that..." "OH FOR THE LOVE OF DENDE' TRUNKS STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME!" Ryanna snapped tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. "I'm going to bed early. I'll see you guys tomorrow."


	5. Her Hidden Power

From the beginning 

AGES- Trunks- 14, 18 Ryanna- 14, 18 Goten- 13, 17 Pan- 8, 12 Bra- 9, 13 Kankton- 11, 15

Marron- 11, 15 Ubbu- 16 

Author's note: Just a reminder no one knows Ryanna is a saiyan, not her brother, Vegeta, Trunks or she for that matter. 

Ch. 5: Her hidden power

Ryanna and Vegeta went all out on their spar. Sending furious kicks and blows to each other, but something wasn't right. "What's the matter with you brat you're not concentrating?" "I am too, now enough talk let's fight." Back to sending each other blows they continued to fight until Ryanna began to slow down. In the middle of a kick Vegeta grabbed Ryanna's ankle and swung her around sending her to the gravity room floor. Ryanna struggled to get to her feet as she breathed heavily on her hands and knees. "That's it brat! Until you start concentrating on fighting instead of whatever it is you're thinking I'll be inside for the rest of the day." "What? You can't just quit on me!" She tried to get up but failed holding onto her side in pain. Vegeta had enough; he walked away from her and closed the door. Walking into the kitchen he saw his mate, his son, his daughter, Goten, Pan and Kankton all at the large table eating lunch. "What's with you dad? You seem out of whack." "Humph Ryanna's the one who's out of whack! She can't even train properly anymore." Trunks looked down at his food and began to play with it.

Back inside the gravity room Ryanna was on the verge of tears as the voices of her friends and others popped into her head. 'You're just a kid, leave this to us.' 'There is nothing you can do about it now leave!' 'I really do like you Ryanna' 'Yeah right!' 'I'm going to that school, Trunks. No matter what feelings I have for you.' 'You're nothing! Nothing! Nothing!' Ryanna held her head tightly and screamed. Her power level went sky rocketing and tears flew freely down her face. A mass of energy surrounded her. Her hair began to change color and her pupils disappeared. finally the blinding light from her energy erupted and her hair was now gold and her once vanished pupils were now turquoise. What was she? This power, where did it come from? A Super Saiyan? She was a Super Saiyan, but how? Ryanna's tears stopped as she looked at her newly evolved form. Her muscle mass had expanded by much and her power was tremendous. She smirked and began to power up more making the ground shake. Trunks' head flew up and looked towards the door. Vegeta soon followed suit as the whole building began shake. "What's going on?" A crash followed his answer and the ground stopped shaking. Vegeta ran outside to see his beloved gravity room in shreds on the ground. "What in the name of Dende?" Suddenly the ground bean to shake again. A burst of light and energy erupted from under the debris revealing SS Ryanna. Everyone gaped at her figure. Ryanna smirked for a few seconds then collapsed to the ground in a faint returning to her original form.

WOW! Cool eh? tell me what yah think! Review please, please, please!


	6. My true feelings for you

From the beginning 

AGES- Trunks- 14, 18 Ryanna- 14, 18 Goten- 13, 17 Pan- 8, 12 Bra- 9, 13 Kankton- 11, 15

Marron- 11, 15 Ubbu- 16 

Ch. 5: My true feelings for you

Her world was surrounded by black. Where was she? All she remembered was going super saiyan and everything going black around her. Opening her eyes she looked around just to find herself staring into a pair of demon red eyes. She screams as she sees the little figure. It resembled a demon. It's body a brownish black and its eyes... those threatening red eyes. She runs her body is week she doesn't even have enough strength to fly. "You denied your feelings. You cannot run forever." Faster and faster she ran as the ground beneath her began to shake. She looked behind her; the red- eyed demons were chasing her. Suddenly the ground split in two and she had a choice, to get caught or jump. She jumped, barely making it she held on to the edge trying to get up she couldn't for the ledge she held onto crumbled. She screams as she was sent into the darkness below. *Beep! Beep!* Ryanna's eyes flew open. Her surroundings were a greenish blue. She was in the regeneration tank. She began to panic as she pounded on the glass door in front of her. Trunks woke up with a startle. He heard the beep of the regeneration tank and then pounding of glass.

He looked up to see Ryanna's panicked figure pounding on the glass barrier door. "Calm down Ryanna I'll get you out of there." Ryanna calmed down when she heard Trunks' voice. Her vision blurred then reset laying upon the most beautiful thing she ever saw. 'Trunks?' Her mind set clear as she raised her hand to touch his face. Trunks raised his own and placed it where on the glass where she placed hers. Bulma heard the commotion and was about to ask what was going on when she saw her son play a real emotional scene with Ryanna. She smiled at the image in front of her and quietly back out. Trunks put his hand down and fiddled with the controls. The liquid drained and trunks placed out a towel for her. "Are you okay Ryanna." "She nodded as Trunks wrapped her in a towel. Ryanna sighed and sat down n the medical bed next to her. "Trunks I'm sorry about yesterday." Trunks sat down next to her. "It's okay. It's not my business. If you really want to go to that school I can't stop you." "No Trunks that's just it you can." Trunks cocked an eyebrow at her. "Remember when you told me that you liked me.. more than just a friend?" Trunks nodded. "Well I like you back... I may even love you. But I'm too young to know if I am. All I do know is that I was determined to go to this school and do something on my own and nothing was going to stop me. I wasn't about to give up on it just because I feel something for you."

Ryanna sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "So, is that why you told me... I'm going to that school no matter what feelings I have for you?" Ryanna nodded silent tears falling down her face. Trunks wiped them away and held onto her tightly. "I'm still leaving tomorrow Trunks... but I'm going to miss you." "I'll miss you too Ryanna." The next day was very solemn. There were rain clouds in the air and a sign for snow. The whole Z gang, friends and family gathered around in the airport to see off Ryanna. "We're really going to miss you Ryanna. Take care of yourself." "I will Bulma-san." Ryanna gave hugs to everyone including Vegeta who just snorted and gave her a peace sign. "I don't know how you became Super but you better be ready to train with me when you get back." Ryanna smiled and gave him a thumbs up. She hugged Goten who couldn't stop crying. Trunks stood in the back of the crowd with a Vegeta expression on his face. Ryanna turned to him and smiled holding out her arms. "Don't think I was leaving without a hug from you Trunks-kun." Trunks let out a humph but his eyes grew teary. "Oh to hell with pride." He ran up to her and held her tightly tears now streaming down his cheeks. "Don't forget me Trunks-kun." Trunks let go and scrambled in his pocket. "I have something for you but don't open it until you get on the plane." "Why?" Trunks gave her a small kiss making everyone around them gasp. "Because you might not want to go after you do." Ryanna smiled and kissed him one more time before leaving into the terminal. As soon as the plane took off Ryanna opened the small present and gasped as it revealed a heart-shaped gold locket{a/n I use this locket in a lot of my stories so jus bare with me okay}. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the engraving. 'You'll always be in my heart Ryanna Coutsa'n.' "As will you be in mine Trunks Briefs."

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Oh man that was so emotional..... Review please.


	7. Arriving at the tournament

From the beginning 

AGES- Trunks- 18 Ryanna- 18 Goten- 17 Pan- 12 Bra- 13 Kankton- 15

Marron- 15 Ubbu- 16 

Ch. 6: Arriving at the tournament

18 year old Trunks Briefs sat in the back of the capsule plane. His family was on the way to the World Martial Arts Tournament. He wasn't really interested in participating. As the plane descended Trunks could hear the squeal of his little sister Bra in the front seat. "Oh wow this is so cool! I can't wait to see you and Trunks fight daddy!" Vegeta smirked and glanced at Trunks who was still gazing out of the plane window. "What's with you Trunks?" "Look dad the only reason I'm participating is because you threatened to cut my allowance in half. Otherwise I would just be sitting in the audience with some cute girl who'd be ogling all over me." {Ooh he forgot about Ryanna already? We'll see about that.} Vegeta rolled his eyes. As they landed Goku and his family greeted them. "Hey everyone!" "Hi Goku everyone, how is everyone?" "We're doing great Bulma." "Hey Pan is it true what Trunks says are you participating in the tournament?" Pan smiled and nodded. "Yep I've been training all summer for this." Trunks smirked at the kid and looked to Kankton who kept staring at Pan. Trunks nudged Kankton, who blushed at the movement.

As soon as everyone got there, the fighters went to the back to prepare. Trunks looked at the signing sheet to see the competition. A name caught his eye... Demon {One of the nicknames I always use for Ryanna, hint, hint!}. "I wonder who that is." "Hey Trunks what are you doing?" "Nothing just looking at the competition." "What competition? The only people here who could beat us are our dads and Buu, well Pan may be able to, and there is also each other." Trunks smirked at this. "Yeah but we all know who one last time we fought here." "That was last time." After the pulmonary rounds, several fighters came out onto the arena. This included A man with long black hair tied up in a braid, a young blonde teenager that caught the eyes of many girls, a skinny brown haired {and face he, he} boy. Then a punk, a policeman looking guy {the one everyone was afraid of... ha ha even Trunks!}, Pan, and Buu came out. Then finally Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, and a young woman in her late teens, were the last to come out {Man that's a lot of peoples!}. The announcements were made not to mention a noble speech from "the champ" {gag!} and finally it was time to draw names.

Ooh who will get matched up with who? we'll just have to see.


	8. Drawing numbers and the first match

From the beginning 

AGES- Trunks- 18 Ryanna- 18 Goten- 17 Pan- 12 Bra- 13 Kankton- 15

Marron- 15 Ubbu- 16 

Ch. 7: Drawing numbers and the first match

Trunks looked around at the competition. 'This is gonna be cake." "Cake! Where?" Trunks rolled his eyes at Goten. "Dude! You never change." Goten smiled sheepishly and looked at he board. "You wanna know whom I wanna get paired up with?" Trunks shook his head. "Her," he pointed to the young brown haired female. She was very beautiful and well built. Her chestnut brown hair went to the middle of her back but was held in a tight French braid and a white sweatband. Her clothes hugged her nicely curved body. "Wow she's hot!" "Well here we go first up to draw is..." Trunks tried to ignore the first drawer. The guy was what the girls described as hot. Trunks rolled his eyes at the ogling girls. "I have number 5." Very good, next up is Trunks Briefs." Trunks walked up arms folded some of the girls marveling his finely toned muscles. Drawing a number it said 8. "And Trunks has picked number eight. The next drawer is Demon" Trunks looked on in interest, and was shocked when the hot girl walked up and drew a number. "Number 6." She said. Goten groaned and #5 {you know the cute guy} smirked at the girl. This made her roll her eyes. One by one they drew numbers. The final results were Pan and Tiger, guy with the braid} Goku and Uub, {we all know who that is} Demon and the cute guy, {I forgot his name... sorry} Trunks and Mr. scary {he, he} Goten and Majin Buu, and Vegeta... It was the Punk guy but let's just say he decided to forfeit.

"Now be careful Pan." "I will dad don't worry." "Kick his but!" Pan smiled at Kankton and made her way to the arena where the first match was taking place. Trunks smiled when he saw the look on Kankton's face. He knew that Kankton had a crush on Pan since childhood and he loved to tease him about it. "Will you leave me alone!" Trunks turned to see Demon trying to make the "cute guy" leave her alone, but he wouldn't have it. "Oh common, how about it. After I win the tournament you can give me a nice victory kiss, we can go out to dinner while you marvel my tremendous body and then maybe have a little fun after words." He winked but Demon growled. "If you want to even make it out onto the arena I suggest you shut up and leave me alone until then." "Excuse me," Trunks cut in and placed a kiss onto Demon's cheek. "Play along," he whispered to her. This made her smile. "Hey back off underwear boy she's mine." "Oh yeah you in what life time?" Walking away with his arm around her waist he led her towards the back of the room. "Thanks I was about to knock him from here to kingdom cum." Trunks smirked. "You're welcome, and congrats making it past the pulmonary." Demon smiled. "And the winner is Pan Son!" 

Ding dong the dork is dead... not quite wait until the battle... review please.


	9. Demon Revealed

From the beginning 

AGES- Trunks- 18 Ryanna- 18 Goten- 17 Pan- 12 Bra- 13 Kankton- 15

Marron- 15 Ubbu- 16 

Ch. 8: Demon revealed

Whoa, the second battle had been intense. Goku had managed to get under Uub's skin and the battle raged tremendously. Later Goku offered to train Uub. After they took off Chichi had gone nuts as well as most of the people there, but the tournament continued. The next battle was Demon, and you know the cute guy {make it TCG}. Trunks was very interested to see what this girl could do. "Well uh let's see what these next two competitors can do." As the gong rang both crouched down into a fighting stance. "Well how about it miss Demon. Are you going to accept my offer?" "Forget it!" With that Demon sent a quick kick to his gut. Doubling over TCG held his stomach. Ryanna rolled her eyes. "Men, they think they know everything." Walking over she was about to elbow his back when TCG did a round kick sending her to the ground. "Ouch that's got to hurt." TCG smirked and pinned her to the ground. "Well how about it, Demon?" "I told you forget it!" "EH! Wrong answer." He was about to lean down and kiss her when she kicked up her knees sending him flying with a thump. Trunks marveled the move. "Now where does that seem so familiar?" Getting up Demon brushed herself off. "Pathetic," TCG managed to get to his feet just to get sent out of the ring. "And the winner is Demon!" Trunks smiled and applauded. The next few battles went by boringly. Trunks beet Mr. scary {he, he} Buu let Goten win for a reason unknown, now the next round of fighter would be Demon and Vegeta, Goten and Pan, and Trunks will take a breather.

Trunks was shocked to say the least that his dad lost to Demon, but it was a priceless moment when Pan beat Goten. "Oh man ha ha Dude that's pathetic!" Trunks rolled on the floor laughing tremendously. "Yeah well what about your dad? He lost to a human." In the back Hercule the so-called "champion" watched in distress. 'Oh man if that Vegeta was beaten by that human... I got to do something.' "Will trunks Briefs and Pan Son please take their places?" "Good luck Trunks!" "Yeah you'll need it!" Trunks rolled his eyes and Pan giggled. Needless to say that Trunks did EVENTUALLY beat Pan. "Aw man! I don't get it. I spend more time training than you do and you still beat her but I didn't." Trunks smirked. "Keep trying buddy." Well after these few moments of rest You'll have a real challenge. This Demon is one tough cookie. She takes no mercy." Trunks nodded. "Okay! Will Trunks Briefs and Demon please step up to the arena for the final round." Trunks looked to Demon who smiled and gave him a peace sign. When they got onto the platform the announcer was about to start the match when Hercule decided to interfere. "My people I have an announcement." Trunks cocked an eyebrow and looked to Demon who shrugged. "I have saved the world many times but I'm afraid that age has finally caught up with me. So this final round against the mighty Trunks Briefs, and The fierce Demon will determine the worlds new champion!" Trunks' jaw hit smack bottom when he heard that. 'He's got to be kidding!'

But he wasn't. As soon as Hercule left the platform the crowds picked one of the following players to root for as their new champion. The gong sounded and Demon attacked Trunks. 'Whoa Goten wasn't kidding. That was close.' Setting up a counter attack The two made fist to fist contact. "Wow look at them. They're completely in sync. Neither is falling against the other." "I know Pan, I'm beginning to think that Vegeta lost on purpose." Their talk was silenced when Demon grabbed Trunks hands and sat on top of Trunks pinning him to the ground. "Man, do you mind? Get off me!" Demon smirked. "Hmm maybe you can use this on me someday Trunks Briefs." Trunks stopped struggling for a minute. Demon continued to smirk at him. Trunks frowned and began trying to bump her off. "Oh Trunks, why do you insist on being so persistent?" Trunks' striving stopped once again and he looked into the yes of his opponent. They were a deep green, like emeralds... Wait a minute Emeralds? "Ryanna?" She smiled taking one of her hands off his arm she pulled something out of her shirt. It was a locket. Trunks' shock form turned into happiness. "It's good to see you again Trunks-kun."

Yay! She's back! woo hoo! Review please!


	10. World Champion and the new job

From the beginning 

AGES- Trunks- 18 Ryanna- 18 Goten- 17 Pan- 12 Bra- 13 Kankton- 15

Marron- 15 Ubbu- 16 

Ch. 9: World Champion and the new job!

Trunks sat there shocked. "Are you just going to gap at me or are you going to say something?" "I'll say something but you have to get off me." Ryanna smirked. "What if I don't want to?" Trunks smirked back and kicked his legs up and bumped her off. "You taught me that trick." Ryanna rubbed her rear end. "Copy cat! You mean you can't come up with your own moves?" "You used mine so why can't I use yours?" Ryanna continued to smirk. "Ladies and gentlemen this is amazing! Both players are equally played but who will win and take home the reward money and be named the new World Champion?" Ryanna rolled her eyes. "How about we kick it up a notch Trunks?" Trunks smirked as well. "What kind of notch?" Ryanna began powering up her hair escaping out of her braid as it turned gold. Trunks gaped at the image as did everyone in the stadium. "How's that for a notch?" "Impressive, I almost forgot about that. But you forget I can do it too." With that said Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan as well. Ryanna smirked and got into a fighting stance as well as Trunks. Clouds passed over the sun shadowing over the whole stadium. As they passed Both attacked. They were kick for kick, punch for punch, equal in every possible martial. Sending a kick to Trunks' stomach Ryanna's foot made contact making him double over. Ryanna smirked in victory and kicked his back making him fall out of bounds. "And the winner and new champion is Demon!" Ryanna walked over to the announcer. "May we have your real name or should we just refer to you as Demon?" Ryanna smiled. "My name is Ryanna, Ryanna Coutsa'n." 

The crowd cheered. Ryanna smiled but frowned when she saw Trunks struggling to get up. She rushed over and helped him up. "Are you okay Trunks?" "Yeah I'm fine." For the first time in four years Trunks got a good look at Ryanna. "You've changed Ryanna. Your absolutely beautiful." Ryanna smirked. "And what I wasn't before?" Trunks laughed and hugged her tightly as the rest of the Z gang joined them. "I can't believe you're back!" Kankton hugged his sister tightly. "I missed you too squirt." "Hey I'm no squirt I just as tall as you." Ryanna smiled so you are LITTLE brother." Kankton frowned but laughed anyway. The rest of the Z gang gave her hugs, kisses, etc. When the day finally was beginning to end everyone gathered at Bulma's house for a last minute welcome home party for Ryanna. "And after I became a scholar I was offered a job here in Japan so I decided to come back home." "But you were only gone for four years how could you receive a job here?" "Well I was top in my classes so they gave me the college course and I still passed with flying colors, so I got the full scholarship including the college degree in computers." "What kind of job did you get?" "Tell them Bulma." Everyone looked to Bulma who smiled. "Well you all know that Trunks is taking over the company right?" They nodded. "Well I got Ryanna a job as his secretary. I couldn't trust anyone knew or else they might yah know distract him." She winked causing Trunks to blush. "So I looked at her resume and I thought it was great. So she'll be starting at the end of the summer." Everyone cheered and congratulated Ryanna on her scholar. At the end of the evening Ryanna stood on the balcony by her room gazing at the stars. "I missed you Ryanna." Turning around she smiled at the sigh of Trunks. "I missed you too. That's why I was more than happy to take the job." Trunks smiled but became serious as he looked back at her emerald eyes. Ryanna mimicked his stare as they got closer. Breaking the little space between them their lips met in a soft, luscious kiss.

She's back for a couple of hours and they're already back to making out. *sigh* Review please!


	11. That's a good Trunkskun

From the beginning 

AGES- Trunks- 18 Ryanna- 18 Goten- 17 Pan- 12 Bra- 13 Kankton- 15

Marron- 15 Ubbu- 16 

Ch. 10:

For the next six months Ryanna and Trunks dated secretly {So cliche`}. Typing fiercely on her laptop Ryanna concentrated hard on her work. "I swear, if these documents don't stop deleting themselves I will scream my head off!" "I'd bet that be pretty." Ryanna rolled her eyes but kept her face to the computer. "Hello Goten. Don't you have a job to go to?" "Nope not yet," He replied sheepishly. 'Typical, same old Goten.' "Trunks is in his office knock before you go in." Bowing politely Goten went pass Ryanna's desk and knocked onto Trunks' door. "Come in." "Hey there Dude, bored yet?" "Tremendously, but I'll live." "So uh how's the dating going?" Goten was the only person he told that he and Ryanna were going out, because he knew he could trust him. "It's going pretty good, I mean if this last I plan on purposing to her soon." Goten smiled and patted his friend on the back. "My main man trunks is gonna tie the knot, and only at age 18." Goten winked making Trunks blush. "Yeah yeah whatever, listen I got a lot of work to do so could you go?" Goten smiled again and nodded. "Sure I'll see you later." Goten was about to leave but made one more comment. "Just make sure you do work instead of... you know other things." He winked and Trunks blushed again. "Hey are we still on for the Christmas party at your house?" Trunks nodded keeping his eyes on the paper he was reading.

Later that day Ryanna's watched beeped signaling it was time to go. Gathering her stuff she knocked on Trunks' door and let herself in. "Trunks come on We're gonna be late for the party." Trunks didn't answer her; he was fast asleep on his desk. Ryanna smirked; careful not to wake him up she lifted his body up and sat in his lap. She caressed his cheek and kissed his full manly lips. A few seconds later Trunks joined into the kiss, grabbing her around the waist deepening it. After they broke Trunks smiled sleepily. "I must be in heaven. There's an angel on my lap." Ryanna rolled her eyes. "That is so corny Trunks." She was about to get up but Trunks pulled her back down. "And just where do you think you're going?" He smirked and Ryanna smiled. "Home we're going to be late for the party. Everyone's waiting for us." Trunks began kissing her neck. "Let them wait." Ryanna shook her head. This was how it was like on late days... He always wanted to have "fun". "Trunks I mean it let go or else I'll never wake you up with cuddle time again, I'll get Goten to wake you up." Trunks pouted and let her go. Ryanna smiled and kissed him gently. "That's a good Trunks-kun." Rolling his eyes Trunks packed up his own possessions.

Short chapter I know but I'm sort of in a writers block. Don't worry I should be up with new ides soon. Review please!


	12. They know

From the beginning 

AGES- Trunks- 18 Ryanna- 18 Goten- 17 Pan- 12 Bra- 13 Kankton- 15

Marron- 15 Ubbu- 16 

A/N: Hi sorry this took so long I had a bit of a writer's block

Ch. 11: They know

Ryanna smiled. Goten and trunks knocked themselves out singing "Crazy for this girl" by Evan and Jarron. "Oh would you look at her, she looks at me. She's got me thinking about her constantly, and she don't know how I feel." Trunks winks making Ryanna's smile widen. "Well she carries on without a doubt and I wonder if she's figured it out. I'm crazy for this girl; I'm crazy for this girl." As they finished the room erupted with applauds. "That was great you guys." "Thanks demon." Goten winked making Ryanna roll her eyes. "With arms wide Open" by Creed began to play, Trunks took Ryanna hands whispering into her ear, "dance with me." Ryanna smiled. "As you wish." As the music played Bulma glanced around the room. She smiled as her eyes lay upon Trunks and Ryanna; both were smiling, looking into each other's eyes. Bra mimicked her mother's gaze, dancing with her lifelong crush Goten; she too looked at the couple. "Hey Goten, don't they make the sweetest couple?" Goten turned to where Bra glanced at and smiled. "Yep and I can hardly believe that they're dating." "WHAT?" Goten immediately smacked himself for saying that. "Uh I uh I mean," Bra got a wicked grin on her face. "You mean Ryanna and my brother are dating?" Goten sighed and nodded. "Don't tell anybody though or else Trunks will kick my ass!" Bra smiled and leaned back into Goten's embrace.

Ryanna looked at Goten and Bra curiously. "What do you think that was all about?" "I dunno, maybe Goten announced his undying love for her." Ryanna laughed a bit and buried her face into Trunks strong chest. "So when are we going to tell everyone that we're dating?" Ryanna turned her head. "Uh something tells me they already know." "How do you know that." "By the looks your mother and Bra are giving us I'd think they knew." Trunks looked at his mother and blushed. She had on a look of mischief and happiness. "I see what you mean." "How about we tell them tomorrow morning at breakfast." Trunks smirked and held on tighter. "Or we could just let them know now." Ryanna furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" Trunks kissed her lips hungrily, causing everyone to gawk at them. After registering her thoughts Ryanna kissed back. After they broke and the music stopped the two looked around at the gawking figures. "What can't two people who are dating make out?" Bulma, Bra and a few of Trunks' admirers fainted. Trunks smirked and winked at Ryanna who giggled. "I guess this means we don't need to hide it anymore." "Yep." Ryanna smirked pulling Trunks down by the collar of his shirt she kissed his lips

He, he how funny... Review plz!


	13. I love ya'll

I'm done yes woo hoo! But there is a little matter about a sequel. Yes I am writing a sequel if people want one. So I need reviews to tell me if I can go ahead and write the sequel... SO.... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 

AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY FANS AND READERS AND PEOPLE WHO'VE CRITICIZED ME ABOUT MY WORK... YOU'VE BEEN A GREAT AUDIENCE AND MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES:

A DEADLY GAME

MEMORIES OF LIFE AND LOVE

FOR THE LOVE OF A PRINCE

SONG FROM THE HEART

MUSIC FROM THE SOUL {SEQUEL TO SONG FROM...}

A ROYAL LOVE IN HEARTS EYES

SWEET INTENTIONS

LIFE AS A DREAM

WHEN OUR FUTURES COLLIDE

WHEN LOVE IS LOST TURN TO THE PAST {PREQUEL TO WHEN OUR FUTURES...}

CONFLICT ON VEGETA-SEI

FROM THE BEGINNING

I LOVE YAH PEOPLES! PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR AND REVIEW, READ, AND ENJOY...

UNTIL NEXT TIME FANS SEE YAH LATER!


	14. CAUTION

This story is in danger of being deleted! If you would rather have it revised instead of permanently removed from this site please alert the author within one month!

**DELETE DATE JUNE 2ND, 2013**


End file.
